Harvest Moon
by TotallyT
Summary: There has been so much stress and tension because of the Harvest Moon, which results in high hormones for the testosterone filled wolves. Since the girls are away the boys must release their pleasure urges on each other. Smut with boyxboy action.
1. Scisaac

**Author's Note:**

**So this is more of a smut kind of thing than an actual story and it's just about the wolf boys trying to overcome the effects of the Harvest Moon. This is all boy on boy action, nothing more or less so remember you have been notified. The reason for this story is because the people voted for it when I was writing a previous story. I lied and said I would wait until September but I have over half-finished and decided to posted when Teen Wolf season 4 premiered, so here it is.**

Isaac was exhausted from the long practice that Coach Finstock put all the players through. Beacon Hills were going against a rival school that week, so coach wanted them to be at their best, even if they felt at their worst. Practiced started immediately after school and ended at eight, which had everyone so tired and worn out that many waited to get home to shower, and Isaac was one of them.

Isaac felt hot and sticky walking to Scott's house that he was currently living in. He would have rode back with Scott and Stiles but those two were going to meet up with Derek first to discuss some important business and he wanted to just laid down and rest.

While walking home, Isaac noticed that the moon was unusually more appealing than normal. It was like everything was ten times more enhanced than on a normal full moon, and it made Isaac get a little excited inside.

Once Isaac arrived at the house he saw that Melissa was out, more than likely at work, which means that he will be home all alone until Scott arrived. He enters the house making his way up stairs and went into his room throwing his bag on the bed. He grabbed soap, towels, and pajamas for a long awaited shower. When he walked out his room he had to pass Scott's room and that's when he smells the most intriguing scent.

He stiffs the air and realized that the scent was coming from Scott's room. He didn't want to enter the room but it was like something was compelling him to go in so he did. He pushed the door open and slowly walked in stiffing the air and that's when it hit Isaac. The sweet scent was all around and it was Scott's scent that was making Isaac feel this way.

Isaac started to follow the strongest area of Scott's scent and went to his bed. He lay down in the bed and began stiffing the pillow for his new Alpha's masculine, strong musky scent. The smell was glorious, Isaac was feeling at an all-time high from the scent and it was starting to turn Isaac on. He doesn't care that Scott's scent was turning him on, it just made him want more and more of it and the pillow just wasn't enough anymore.

He throws the pillow aside and then began searching through Scott's room for anymore of his scent but to his dismay everything was clean from Melissa washing clothes. Isaac was becoming frustrated because he needed more and then an idea popped into his head. He ran down to the laundry room and tried to found anything that belonged to Scott, when he came across the boys' extra used jockstrap.

The idea of using someone else jockstrap for his own fantasy was disgusting to Isaac but at the moment it was only turning him on more. He ran back upstairs in Scott's room clenching onto the jockstrap for dear life before jumping on the bed in pure excitement. He brought the cup of the jockstrap to his nose and took the deepest breath like his life depended on it. The scent of his Alphas' manhood was so ravishing that Isaac's cock began to leak precum. It stunk of sweat and musk and Isaac couldn't take the hardness of his erection anymore. He pulled his pants and shirt off leaving him in nothing but his own jockstrap, and he started to stroke his cock.

He was moving his hand fast and tight on his cock, pretending that it was Scott giving him a wonderful handjob but it wasn't enough. He placed the jockstrap on his face to keep the scent entrapped around him then wrapped one hand around his cock while the other, lubed with his own saliva, started to play with his tight virgin asshole. This was a new feeling for Isaac and when the digit enters his hole it felt so foreign and strange but good at the same time.

Moving in sync with rubbing his cock and stretching his hole caused Isaac to moan out loud. He began to moan out Scott's name over and over again. He breathing was became fast and vast as he was reaching his peak adding three more fingers all at once just to feel more pleasure. That's when he reached his peak cumming all over his hand and with some spilled over his stomach. Isaac was in a daze trying to catch his breath.

"That was a real turn on."

Isaac eyes widen at hearing that voice, quickly sitting up and throw the jockstrap away from him. His heart was beating faster because of the person that caught him jerking off. He was nervous and was ready to hear the disgust and ridicule that was surely going to be thrown at him.

"Scott," Isaac pleads. "It's not what you think. I was just…just…"

"Well," Scott said creeping towards Isaac on the bed, flashing his red eyes. "It seems like you were getting off on stiffing on my dirty jock. Am I right?"

Isaac nods. "I'm really sorry Scott."

"Turn around," Scott growled. "On your hands and knees."

Isaac whimpered but did what his Alpha demanded and waited for what he was sure a punishment. He began to shake when Scott's hand was placed on his back and then slid own to his ass cheeks. At first he was fearful that Scott was going to do something bad but that diminished when the hands started to massage his ass. Isaac bit back a moan not wanting to discourage Scott but all thoughts were lost when the Alpha's tongue started to rim his pink tight starburst.

"Scott," Isaac moaned. "More."

Isaac began rocking his hips so that more of Scott's tongue could enter his ass. Both boys were lost in pleasure forgetting everything around them but each other. Scott's tongue, lips, and stubbly chin was driving Isaac crazy and his cock was basically pouring precum. Isaac whined when Scott moved away from his puckered hole and sat in front of him.

"Why don't you pull out my cock," Scott said taking off is shirt. "And then wrap those sweet lips around it."

Isaac took off the boy's shorts and then went to remove his jockstrap when Scott smacked his hand.

"Uh, uh," Scott smirks. "Take it off with your teeth."

Isaac grins but before removing the jock he starts mouthing at the cloth erection, tasting the saltiness of Scott's used jock and manhood. He then lightly nipped at the cock and then proceeded to pulling off the jock. He couldn't get to the boy's cock quick enough trailing wet kisses along the length, licking up and down and then wrapped his lips around the cockhead.

"Fuck," Scott groans. "Don't tease me, or I'm going to have to start face fucking you."

The idea aroused Isaac more as he reached for his own cock, as more of his alpha's cock past his lips. Scott rocks his hips, gripping on to Isaac's hair to allow more of his bliss pleasure to continue. Isaac releases the cock making his way to the orb size balls, giving them a little tug before taking on in the mouth. He sucks on the nut for a while then went for the next one, making Scott moan out his name.

"This is great," Scott moans.

"I know Scott," Isaac agreed. "But I need more. My ass is literally leaking for you to take it."

"Are you self-lubricating?"

"I guess so," Isaac blushed.

Scott shrugs. "Well then let's do something about it."

Scott moved behind Isaac giving his cheeks a little nip and then thrust slowly into his Beta. He rocks inside Isaac at a slow pace so that the boy could get use to the feeling and when Isaac thrust back on his cock, Scott was ready to demolish his hole. Scott grips tightly onto Isaac's hips and began pistoling wildly into the boy loving the tightness around his cock.

"Scott," Isaac moans as Scott reached around and started jerking his cock. "More. I need more. Faster, harder, I want to feel your lustrous cock for days. I want you to fuck me all night until I'm unable to walk and everyone can smell your scent on me because your scent is delicious."

Isaac's confession drove Scott shoves his cock quicker and harder into the boy and he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. He kept jerking Isaac's cock until the boy finally spilled his seeds, moaning and soiling both Scott's hand and his jockstrap. Scott felt Isaac's hole clench onto his cock as he still rock causing his jizz to release into the Beta.

Once Scott rode out his orgasm, Isaac felt the boy slump down onto his body. Scott held on to Isaac as they both collapse on the bed with Scott still buried in him.

"That was great," Scott said.

"Yeah," Isaac agreed. "Thanks for being my first."

Scott sat up. "Aw man. You were a virgin?"

Isaac nods.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Isaac shook his head. "I couldn't ask for a better one but I just don't understand. I'm not gay but when I smelled you it just trigger me to do crazy things. And I didn't know that you were gay or bisexual."

"I'm not," Scott answered. "It's because of the Harvest Moon."

"What's the Harvest Moon?"

"That's what Derek wanted to talk about. Did you notice the moon tonight?"

Isaac nods.

"Well in late September or early October, the moon becomes a rusty reddish color and that's the Harvest Moon. It's normally around the time that the farmer began harvesting their crops and having harvest festivals and other thing, but for werewolves it's something different. Derek said we began to have this sexual urges that we need to satisfy and it won't go away until the end of the Harvest Moon."

"When does it end?" Isaac asked.

"After a whole week," Scott replied.

"Well," I said awkwardly. "I guess that you and Allison will be pretty busy then?"

"Nope," he answered. "She and Lydia are out of town to get away from the supernatural things for a while."

Isaac grins. "So I'm guessing you're going to need some help when you get the urges."

"Especially at nights," Scott nods. "And early in the morning before school and maybe even at school. You know what just thinking about it is turning me on. Are you ready for round two?"

"Hell yeah!" Isaac exclaimed. "You can fuck me all night long!"

"It's a good thing my mom will be out all night."

**Author's Note:**

**You guys wanted Harvest Moon and you got it! So basically it's not much of a story and has little plot but it's mainly a sexual slash gay story. I might just keep the sex and don't know about fetishes or anything completely weird so expect many more chapters to be like this one. Each chapter will be posted every week on Mondays after I watch Teen Wolf for the next eleven weeks so look out for them. I had to start it off with Scisaac because I love that pairing a lot, it's just too adorable. This story takes place in season 3B so only expect those in season 3 and the people that are alive. **

**(Spoiler of Teen Wolf S04E01)**

**Now I'm going to talk about the first episode of season 4 of Teen Wolf. It was amazing as always and I love Malia, I know some don't but I'm bias because I like the actress. Everything was a little on edge for me as always and I enjoyed every minute of it and can't wait for more. Also I learned of two new actors that will be on the show. Violet will be played by one of my favorite Brits, Ana Mulvoy-Ten, and Brett will be played by Cody Saintgnue, a rival of new character Liam, played by Dylan Sprayberry. I can't wait for more of this season but the one thing I didn't enjoy so much was young Derek, love the plot of it but I guess not the actor, now if it was young Peter it would have been a different story. Anyway that's it for me and I suggest we all try to get more people to watch Teen Wolf.**

**The last thing I have to say is please review, wolfies.**


	2. Jaiden

Aiden was on his way to Lydia's house for their daily sex routine and Aiden was as horny as all ways but today it seem to have intensified and he was ready to pound into her pussy for hours. He quickens his pace and arrived to her house within seven minutes. He saw that Lydia's mom car was in the driveway so just like on any regular day, he would go through her window.

He enters the room and it was completely dark which was strange because Lydia is usually up late. He saw a person on the covers, assuming that it was Lydia but when he came closer the scent was different and it was arousing. Aiden reached for the covers and pulled them off the bed revealing another boy in Lydia's bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" Aiden asked.

"Me?" the boy glared. "You're the one that snuck into the room."

"This is my girlfriend's room," Aiden retorted.

"Girlfriend," the boy raised his eyebrow. "Ah. You must be Aiden, Lydia's fuck buddy not boyfriend. I'm Jackson."

"You mean the asshole Jackson?" Aiden said. "The one that went to Europe, the one that was a homicidal kanima."

Jackson smirked. "The one and only. Now I'm guessing you're here to get busy with Lydia but you should know that she isn't here. She and Allison went on a road trip and they won't be back for a while so I guess you have to fuck yourself for a while."

"Why the fuck are you here?" Aiden growled.

"Well if you must know, I'm visiting my hometown," he smirked. "I'm supposed to be staying with Danny but he decided to spend time with your brother, Ethan. So I called Lydia and she said that I can stay at her house."

"Why haven't you told the others you're here?"

"I will eventually but I can't now," Jackson replied. "I'm not feeling well."

Aiden smirked. "You mean you're horny. I could smell your arousal from a mile away but I thought that it was Lydia."

"Well we did have sex before she left."

"What!" Aiden snarled. "She had sex with you and not me before she left?"

"Duh," Jackson grins. "I am her first true love and no one will ever amount to her love for me, not even a replacement like you."

"Shut up," Aiden barked rushing to the bed, placing himself above Jackson. "Stop thinking that you're better than me because you're not you cocky prick."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Aiden growled getting angrier, not only was he horny but the jerk off was talking down to him and he wanted to prick a lesson. Aiden grips Jackson's hands and place them above the boy's head while placing both legs on either side of the boy, encasing Jackson.

"Let me go," Jackson demanded.

"What are you going to do," Aiden smirked.

Jackson's eyes flashed a ocean blue color with his teeth starting to form into fangs. He bared his canines at Aiden, growling at the blonde.

"Two can play that game," Aiden eyes turned a deep blue and he shifted like Jackson. "I'm going to show you that you're not the shit like you claim to be."

Jackson didn't know what was happening but he was starting to enjoy the other wolf on top of him, it was turning him on more than anything in the world. It drove him wild when Aiden lean his head down and started to nip at his neck. Jackson bit back a moan not wanting to satisfy the other male and show him that he has no pull to him.

As Aiden was busy playing with his neck, Jackson wrapped his hands around Aiden's wrist and quickly reversed their roles, with Jackson on top and Aiden on the bottom.

"If anyone's going to be the dominant one, it's going to be me," Jackson stated.

Jackson leaned down and their mouths met. The kiss was hard and rough, and consuming which left them both wanting more. Jackson felt Aiden's warm and wet tongue brush against the seam of his lips, demanding entrance, which he allowed. Jackson's tongue began probing delicately between Aiden's lips, causing him to respond with a moan. Wanting more of the tasteful cavern, Aiden reached up and took a handful of his Jackson's spiky brown hair. Pulling Jackson closer, he pressed his own tongue deep into the warm, luscious mouth covering his own. He held on tightly as they each fought for dominance of the kiss. Aiden won out as he tilted his head and then flipping them around, forcing his tongue into Jackson's mouth making him moan.

"Too many clothes," Aiden pulled away from the kiss. "Take them off."

Once the boys were completely undressed they moved back on the bed, with Aiden pushing Jackson on his back getting on top of him. He started sucking and nibbling on Jackson's right nipple and pinching the left one with his right hand. Then his left hand began tugging on Jackson's cock while sucking on his nipples until they were hard and plump.

Aiden brought his attention to Jackson's cock and he wrapped his hand around it, the crown a purple hue and the shaft a deep red. Jackson's breathing turn to shallow pants of pleasure and then to return the favor his masculine hands encased around Aiden's cock. Aiden's breath hitched when Jackson grabbed his balls and pulled. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure and it felt amazing. That slight noticeable bit of pain and the sensual pleasure of having his balls tugged were unbelievable.

Aiden mirrored Jackson's actions as the man began pumping his shaft. Aiden looked down at the cocks as they bumped against one another repeatedly. He moans out when Jackson's cock touches his cock. It was new, exciting sensation. He released Jackson's cock and pulled the man closer to him as Jackson stretched his legs apart wider and wrapped his ankles around the man's ass. Then he went for the boy's cock again but this time he stretched his hand around both their prick making Jackson moan loudly as Aiden strokes increase.

Jackson sought out Aiden's lips once again and began kissing his, ravaging his mouth. Aiden's pumping began to falter as Jackson held onto him tightly, breathing into his ear as the pink tongue that had not two seconds ago been shoved deep into his mouth was now at his ear, teasing him. He never realized that his ear would be erogenous zone, but he had just been proven wrong. It was hot and made him tighten his fist around both their dicks.

"Come for me," Aiden managed to ground out between pants as his tried to stave off his orgasm.

Then he sat there, wide-eyed, as Jackson threw his head back onto his shoulders and cried out to the ceiling. Aiden managed to look just in time to see the first ropes of hot, creamy cum fly out of it and onto his chest. Aiden flinched as the first splatter hit his skin, and it sent him over the edge. He hasn't ever been cum on but realized being cum on would have been so erotic for him. In fact, it triggered his own orgasm, and he cried out with Jackson's as he continued to pump their cocks of all release. Having the hot cum on his chest, sliding down his stomach to nestle in his pubes, was highly erotic, and his over sensitive skin felt it travel all the way down and it began to get sticky and dry on him.

"That was well deserved," Jackson groaned.

"Yeah," Aiden agreed. "But I need to go home and take a shower."

"Or," Jackson announced. "You can stay here and shower and we can fuck like bunnies all night long."

"What about Ms. Martin?"

"She sleeps likes she's going through hibernation. I mean any other person would have busted into this room from the way were we're moaning."

"Alright I'll stay," Aiden said. "But next time I'm fucking you."

"Fuck that!" Jackson exclaimed. "If anything I'm fucking you."

"We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

**Jaiden. Jaiden. And more Jaiden. I'm telling you that Jackson+Aiden=Jaiden should be the new 'it' fan couple. I'm not saying that Sterek or Scisaac, or Dethan should be replaced but we should all at least think about Jaiden along with other couples and write stories about them. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Have you guys never thought about both of Lydia's boys hooking up together, it's hot! **

**(Teen Wolf Spoilers: S04E02)**

**Absolutely loved the episode that was on today. I have come to the conclusion that I like young Derek now after watching the episode. Ian Nelson has won me over from this episode. Kate is still a evil jaguar, and Peter is a sad father with this starter meeting his daughter, I feel bad for Malia. Glad to see Parrish, he's a cool guy can't wait to see more of the deputy and Stilinski might explode with stress. Love the episode and can't wait to see Dylan Sprayberry in action. **

**With that said, thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Pheromones

Stiles was driving to Derek's loft after he talked to all the other pack members about the Harvest Moon and the effects it will have on the. Scott asked him to do that while he talked with Derek about trying to control the urges. However that was two hours ago and now it's night with moon big and bright. Stiles would have been here earlier but he learned that Jackson was back in town, and Stiles found that out when he saw the wolf fucking Aiden when he went to talk to the twins. It was bizarre thing to Stiles, that the moon could make the straightest of men lust for both pussy and cock. It's not only the wolves either; Derek said if they close enough to a human pheromones will release making a human lust after the wolf no matter the sex. That means that Stiles should be at home away from Scott and the other wolves but knowing how his mind functions that will not happen.

"_All I have to do is keep a five to ten feet distance from them," _Stiles thought.

Once he made it to the loft, Stiles quickly went up so that they can discuss any possible solutions. When Stiles enters he quickly covered his eyes groaning at what he saw. Derek and Scott were fucking on the floor, comically doggy style but Stiles didn't know if he should laugh or be disgusted.

"What the fuck guys!" Stiles screeched

"It's not what it looks like," Scott turns to Stiles with Derek still fucking him.

"You both are supposed to be finding a way to prevent this," Stiles gestured to their connected bodies. "Not fucking like wolves in heat."

"Well we are," Derek grunted. "Plus Deaton says there's no way to stop it from happening that he knows up but he'll try to look into it more."

"What about you?" Scott asked moaning.

Stiles sighed. "I told the pack and also found out the Jackson is here."

"Really, why?"

"Well he," Stiles groans. "Scott I can't talk to you guys like this, can you guys please stop."

"I'm not pulling out," Derek growled. "But if you're really bothered why don't you join in."

Stiles shook his head. "I'll rather not."

Derek halts pumping into Scott, rubbing the boy's spine. "Scott crawls towards Stiles please."

Scott with Derek still inside of him starts moving towards his best friend, with Derek moving on his knees with Scott. Scott until his face was in front of Stiles crotch and he starts to rub his nose at the concealed area, making Stiles cock stiffen.

"I know that you're not going to deny your best friend the pleasure of pleasing you Stiles," Derek slaps Scott's ass making the boy whimper against Stiles's bulge.

"Please Stiles," Scott begs with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck," Stiles groans. "Fine."

"Now just sit down on the couch and relax," Derek said as they all moved towards the couch.

Scott unzipped the Stiles's pants pulling out his cock with nothing but lust in his eyes and it was turning Stiles on even more. Scott put the appendage between his lips, taking as much as he could without gagging. After a few seconds Stiles grips Scott's hair pushing more cock into the boy's willing mouth trying to desperately reach his orgasm.

Stiles was getting lost with his friend's mouth locked around his cock then he glanced up and made eye contact with Derek. It was like sparks were formed with all three of them connected together and just watching Derek pound into Scott was overwhelming Stiles to the brink of releasing his seeds down Scott's throat. Scott greedily swallowed load after load of Stiles's cum not letting any of spunk spill from his mouth.

"That was…wow," Stiles pants.

"Yeah," Scott smiles. "And you really taste good."

"I'm about to cum," Derek grunts.

"Yasss," Scott moans. "Fill me with your seeds."

Derek chuckles. "Sorry Scotty but this one is going to Stiles."

Stiles eyes grew wide as Derek pulls out of Scott and then he starts jacking off in front of his face. After seconds his cum begins spurting out, landing all over Stiles face. Even though the feeling of it was gross Stiles was curious to know how Derek taste. He opens his mouth catching some of the spunk in his mouth, after Derek was finished he licks his lips to get more of cum into his mouth. The taste was something very different, bitter and salty but not all that horrible.

"_I can get use to this,"_ Stiles thought.

"Derek taste great right?" Scott grins.

"If you didn't know your best friend is a cum whore," Derek smirks.

"Whatever," Scott blushes at the statement. "Any way we should get going. And need to have a pack meeting, sometime soon."

"Alright just let me know when," Derek says.

**Author's Note:**

**Derek, Scott, and Stiles are one hot threesome. Tell me what you think. There will be more to come (pun intended). **

**(Spoilers: Teen Wolf S04E03)**

**This epiosde was great and so far my favorite out of all three. There were cute Stalia and Scira scenes which I adored so much, Scira's first kiss. Also we got to see three new characters Liam, Garrett, and Sean. Liam was badass at lacrosse for a human freshman and we all should know after that episode he will be a wolf. Garrett was awesome too and I like Sean, who was a wendigo, until he tried to kill Melissa. I wonder if more will be spoken on wendigos. I will totally write about Sean in future stories just because I like him. Loved the scenes with Derek, Peter, and Braedan and can't wait to see more. I hope that Malia will adjust more into the education system because it was so sad and Kira seems to wear the pants in her family now. Seems we'll be seeing alot of Deputy Parrish this season and I like it. This epsiode was great but the one thing I want to know is, where the hell is Danny? This episode was about lacrosse and we didn't see him. I want Danny!**

**That's all I have. Please review.**


	4. Cunning Men

"Are you sure there's no way to stop this?" Derek asked.

"I'm positive," Peter replied. "It's a natural werewolf craving that we need or our bodies will go into overdrive."

Derek sighed. "So there's no one that you can talk to?"

"Well," Peter said. "There is someone that I could ask."

"Who?"

"I rather not say until I actually find something out," Peter replied.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Peter smirked. "I'm sure that you aren't really upset since you just fucked that annoying human and that natural born Alpha, and I'm pretty sure you'll do all those other delinquents."

"Shut up," Derek pointed to the door. "And get out."

Peter left the loft and made a call to the one person that would know more about the Harvest Moon then he would. After their little chat they both decided to meet up at the old Hale house later that night to discuss the situation. Really Peter didn't have a problem with the high libido, unlike the others he got a thrill from fucking people and being fucked, it just made him cum that much harder.

When night came Peter went to the Hale house, passing through the squeaking old door, heading into the dust filled living room. A man was already in the room with his facing away from Peter, when he fully walked into the room the man turned around to reveal, Deucalion.

"You know I'm surprised that you called me," Deucalion said.

"Really," Peter said. "Just because we haven't talked in fifteen years doesn't mean that you don't spark interest in me."

"I see," Deucalion reached over and pulled Peter to him, chest to chest. "So my daring Peter, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"My nephew wanted to know if there's a way to stop the cravings of the Harvest Moon."

Deucalion smirked. "If there were I'm sure that he would have known about it by now. No one has come across such knowledge but if I ever do my love, you'll be the first to know."

Peter sucked in a breath as Deucalion invaded more of his space. Peter is normally composed and calm keeping everyone else on edge but this man has always had that effect on him. Back when they were younger and Deucalion was close to the family, he was always touchy to Peter and he would even tease him with his hands and mouth. Peter would always play hard to get telling Deucalion that he didn't want him and threaten the man constantly but in secret Peter thrived from the man's touch.

"Don't you miss this?" Deucalion was behind Peter now, placing his hands the others waist. He pulled the man closer grinding his lower half into the man's ass. "Remember our first Harvest Moon, it was the first time we fucked and you came crawling to me begging me to fuck you."

He placed his hands under Peter's shirt and began rubbing along his stomach and chest, squeezing his sensitive nipples when he reached them. They harden instantly making Peter moan rocking his backside into Deucalion's cock. He reached down into Peter's waistband, wrapping his hand around the man's stiffen cock making Peter moan louder.

"That's it," Deucalion nibs at his ear. "Don't you love when I'm touching your body?"

"Yes," Peter moans resting his head on the man's shoulder. Deucalion squeezed harder moved faster, mentally demanding Peter's orgasm. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"That's the idea my little Casanova," Deucalion whispered. "Now cum for me."

Peter rocks his hips to meet with Deucalion's hand; his breathing becomes heavier as he starts panting for the wonder sensation. His legs start to shake when his reaches his orgasm with a pool of cum squirting out spoiling both his pants and Deucalion's hand. Peter leaned against Deucalion for support and watches as Deucalion licks his hand clean.

"That was amazing my wolf," Deucalion hungrily claims Peter's lips. "Until we meet again."

Peter adjusts himself as the man leaves the house and then he went off to Derek's loft. He knew that Derek would smell the other wolf on him but he didn't care, he loved the idea that others knew."

"What the hell," Derek groans when Peter enters. "Out of all the people why him?"

"Well he is older," Peter replied.

"Did he know anything?"

"Sorry," Peter shrugged. "Not a thing."

**Author's Note:**

**Peter/Deucalion, both cunning and evil and should be together, to bad I only like one of them. I forgot to tell you guys in the last update that I was changing my updating system. Instead of posting on just Mondays, I will post Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays because once a week wasn't working for me. It just felt slow paced, so three times a week should work. ****Please review.**


	5. Best Friend & Boyfriend

"Hey babe," Ethan says when Danny opens the door. "Are your parents' home?"

"No," Danny replied pulling Ethan to him, mashing their lips together.

Ethan chuckles. "I love it when you get all aggressive."

Danny nips at his bottom lip, pushing Ethan to the couch and straddled him. Danny grinds his hips feeling Ethan's hard erection against his. Danny pulled his shirt over his head groaning as Ethan explored his body. Danny reluctantly got up and removed his pants and boxers with Ethan quickly doing the same before repositioning themselves. Danny nuzzled into his neck pressing his body as close to Ethan as possible making their hard cocks contact in pleasure.

"I love feeling your body on mine," Danny said.

"Me too," Ethan moans. "I know you said that you parents weren't home but you did tell me that your friend was here too."

"Huh?" Danny turns around and saw Jackson, straight Jackson, bare chest with his hands in his pants clearly jerking off to them. "I forgot."

"Is this making you hot?" Ethan ran his fingertips over Danny's leaking cockhead.

Danny shook in anticipation. "No…maybe a little."

"Danny won't admit it," Jackson moves closer to them. "But he finds me extremely attractive and has always wanted me to fuck him hard."

"Is this true?" Ethan asked. "And don't lie to me."

"Yes," Danny moans when Jackson reaches for his nipple and squeezed it.

"Would you like to have a threesome with Jackson?"

"Yes," Danny felt Jackson behind him grinding his cock into his back. "I want both of you."

Danny kisses Ethan and reaches for Jackson bringing his closer to join. His hand trapped Jackson's neck and pulled him into a three way kiss. He could feel both of them pull back slightly, their lips becoming stiff. Danny kept right on kissing them, grinding into Ethan and rubbing Jackson's cock to help them both relax. Danny pulled at Ethan's and Jackson's hair, demanding they kiss him and each other. Ethan was the first to soften his lips, kissing Danny and Jackson. Danny pulls back and mashed their mouths together. Danny pants as he watched Ethan inch closer, snaking his hands around Jackson's neck and pulling him down. He had to move back when Jackson rolled Ethan onto his back and deepened the kiss.

Danny begins slowly stroking his cock as he watched the angry way they kissed each other. "Fuck you guys are hot."

Ethan broke the kiss, smiling at Danny who moves closer to the two. Jackson turned over and licked at Danny's cock and then Ethan's. Jackson grabbed both their cocks and ran his tongue between the two, lapping away all the precum that was dripping out. Jackson got to his knees and slobbered all over their cocks. Danny grabs Jackson's hair when he swallowed his cock and then let go went he moved to Ethan's.

Ethan leaned forward and took Danny's lips as Jackson took his cock into his mouth once again. Danny bit Ethan's lip when Jackson pushed the tip of his finger into his arse. Danny licked at Ethan's mouth, pressing down on Jackson's finger, pushing forward into Ethan's mouth. The dual sensation was driving Danny to a world of pleasure and he lust for more.

"I want both of your cocks inside me now," Danny demands.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah babe," Ethan adds. "It might be a little too much for you to handle because we're both pretty big and you're really tight down there."

Danny kisses Ethan and then Jackson, "I'm sure."

Jackson quickly adds more fingers as he was hornier than ever especially since Danny suggest he wanted to be double penetrated. To Jackson it was the hottest thing in the world to have two cocks thrilling into the same area.

Ethan joins Jackson at Danny's arse and began rimming the boy making him moan. Danny rocks his ass back trying to get more of what the two boys were giving.

"I'm ready," Danny says.

"Maybe we should…"

"I'm ready," Danny growled at Ethan.

"We just want to make sure you're okay," Jackson said. "We both care about you and don't want to hurt you in anyway."

"Thanks," Danny smiled at them. "But believe me when I say I'm ready."

Ethan lays on his back gesturing for Danny to climb on him. Danny hovers over Ethan's cock and slowly plows himself on the thick prick. Once he was full of the familiar cock Danny begins bouncing enjoying the feeling of being connected to Ethan. Ethan placed his hands on his hips stopping Danny from moving making him pout. Danny grimaced when he felt another cockhead push at his asshole that was already occupied with another. He tensed as the cock pushed through his barrier and Ethan rubs his cock to help him relax. Jackson pushed all his cock into his best friend waiting for the boy to get use of two cocks at this rosebud. The feeling was burning and painful but when Danny pushed back against the cocks it brought both boys to life. First both pulled out and slammed back in at the same time causing Danny to scream out in both pain and pleasure. They kept in sync for a while and then it changed where Ethan would pull out and Jackson would push in and vice versa. This kept Danny full and moans out both of their names over and over. Jackson and Ethan moan at the feeling of Danny's tight arse and their cocks rubbing against each other. Ethan sat up and leans forward attacking Danny's neck while plunging his cock into him faster and harder with Jackson doing the same.

"It's too much," Danny whimpers. "I can't…I can't hold on anymore."

"Let go baby," Ethan moans.

"Cum for us," Jackson grunts.

Danny cums hard, releasing all of his seeds over Ethan's flat stomach and chest. His arse clenching onto the two cocks and both boys moan finding their own release. Danny collapse on Ethan while Jackson falls on his back all three panting and exhausted.

"You guys are the best boyfriend and best friend I've ever had," Danny says sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

**Wouldn't you guys love to have threesome with your best friend and boyfriend like this? Okay probably not but I love Ethan/Danny and people love Jackson/Danny so I thought why not put both together. Also I should inform you about the new character Violet. I've once said that Ava Mulvoy-Ten will play the character but now sources say that Samantha Logan will play the character. I'm not sure which will play the new tough girl but we will find out soon, probably in episode 4. Also I must say that Sliam(Sean/Liam), has been in my mind recently and maybe I'll do a story with them. Next up is the John Stilinski/Rafael McCall/Peter Hale.**


	6. Common Interest

John Stilinski was at home, sitting at his kitchen table sorting through an abundance of paperwork. Ever since Melissa's ex-husband, Rafael McCall, came into town certain people have been judging his position as sheriff but now he knows it's not all his fault. Most of the cases can't be solved because it has something to do with the supernatural. John still can't believe that werewolves, banshees, kanimas, and whatever else out there, was real. At first he thought that Stiles was losing it when his son told him of such things but everything changed when he saw the Darach. Knowing this secret was a stressor but also helpful in a way that he could now understand new and former cases.

John sighed when there was a knock at the door; he pushed the papers aside and made his way to the door. He mentally groans when he opens the door and sees Rafael standing outside on his porch. It was like the man was gunning after him constantly and it might be that he knows why the man walked out on Melissa and Scott.

"What do you want Agent McCall?" John says.

"Now John, I'm not here to start anything."

"Since that happens to be your forte, I highly doubt that."

Rafael rolls his eyes. "It's about the kids."

"What about them?"

"I think they're in trouble," Rafael replies. "They're always sneaking off and doing God knows what, especially now a days at night."

John sighs. "Why couldn't this wait until morning?"

"Because we need to find out what they're doing," he says. "And I saw them heading to that burned down house."

"The Hale house?"

"Yeah."

"I trust the kids," John says. "I'm sure that they won't do anything reckless."

"You mean like when they kidnapped a kid," Rafael countered. "Or when they are spotted at crime scenes or always come in contact with potential suspects."

John groans at the man's stubbornness, "If I do this will you promise to live the boys alone?"

"Absolutely."

John nods grabbing his coat and they made their way to Rafael's car. He knew that he should discourage Rafael from spying on the kids but what choice did he have. The kids are always one step ahead of everyone and he was pretty sure that no matter what the man would go without him. If anything suspicious happen he would just have to throw Rafael off the trail.

The two men drove over to the old Hale house but to their surprise neither Stiles's jeep or Scott's motorcycle was there. John sighed in relief that nothing was going to happen and was hoping that Rafael would just let the whole thing go, but that was unlikely.

"I think I just saw something move in the house," Rafael said.

"You're kidding me right?" John stared at the man. "This is ridicules, no one's here."

"We won't know for sure unless we go in."

John rubs his head because the man next to him was making him get a headache. Rafael gets out the car and he follows the man into the abandoned house.

"See," John says. "Nothing here but spiders and cobwebs."

"Don't forget the dust," a voice said behind them. "You can't forget the dust."

The two men turn around and found it was no other than Peter Hale behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Rafael asked.

"Well this is my family home," Peter answers. "But the better question is what are you doing here?"

"We were just looking for someone, Peter." John replies.

"Your boys left long ago with Derek," Peter says. "If that's who you were looking for and I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"Thanks," John starts heading for the door with Rafael.

"Wait," Peter blocks their way out, pulling a hand on John's chest. "What's the hurry sheriff?"

John didn't know why but he felt a pull to the werewolf in front of him. It was an unusual feeling that he felt, it was more of a sexual attraction, of lust and he hadn't felt that way about anyone recently except Melissa.

"You shouldn't…" Rafael stopped when Peter grips his biceps. John knew that the man was feeling the same as he was.

"I think we should have some fun men," Peter smirks.

Peter pulls Rafael over to the old worn out couch and pushes him to the couch. Peter took his sneakers off and climbed onto the couch, pulling his shirt over his head and unsnapping the top button of jeans. Rafael eyes wondered to the two small brown nipples, and something inside him snapped with his need for Peter. He pulled Peter over to him and sucked in one of his nipples as he rolled the other one between his thumb and index finger. Peter moaned and moved around until he was sitting in Rafael's lap.

Rafael licked the nipple then looked at Peter. "Take off your pants."

"And you take off your clothes."

Peter stood on the couch along with Rafael as they both took off their clothing with John watching. Once finished, Peter knocked Rafael to his back, on the floor, as he pulled the jeans the rest of the way off. He burrowed his face in Rafael's groin, inhaling his musky scent. Peter begins licking every inch of the man and then flicked his tongue out to taste the man's wrinkled hole, making Rafael shiver with nerves and excitement. Peter took Rafael's sac into his mouth, bathing his balls with his tongue.

Rafael's knees fell open, and his hand began to massage his cock while they locked eyes with each other. Rafael's lips parted and his eyes rolled back when Peter inserted a finger into his awaiting hole. Peter leaned forward and mouthed at the man's cock.

"Suck me." Rafael begged.

He pushed his cock toward Peter's mouth with drops of precum; Peter opened his mouth and took the purple head in. His tongue drew the clear liquid out, and then he sucked the crown rapidly. Peter pulled back, thrusting a second finger in as he swirled his tongue up and down the cock, feeling every thick vein that stood out. Rafael pushed his cock deeper into the warm cavern, and Peter lowered his mouth until pubic hair tickled his nose.

Peter's knees spread apart when he felt wet fingers enter him and he turn around to see that John had joined them. John was bare naked with his long, hard cock bobbing as he moved his digit in and out of Peter's hole.

"You two were too fucking hot to resist," John said. "And I don't know why I feel like this."

"Me either," Rafael agreed.

"Don't think," Peter groans. "Just do it."

Peter placed his hand on Rafael's stomach, stilling him when he felt his own balls were being massaged then licked. John's fingers scissor and swept over his prostate, and Peter moaned as his cock jerked.

"Squeeze my balls," Peter begged and moans when he felt John applying pressure to his balls. "Harder."

John chuckled while complying with Peter's demands. Peter raised his ass as John's fingers thrust in and out of him, his balls held in a vise grip. Peter kissed Rafael's cock and then pulled the man under him. Rafael pulled his legs back to his chest, and Peter positioned his cock to the hole and then sank deep within the channel. John released him and then pushed him over Rafael, sliding his cock up and down Peter's hole teasing the wolf. Peter released a low growl at the man and then a moan escaped his lips when the head of John's cock passed through his entrance.

Peter fell to his arms, kissing Rafael deeply as John rammed his cock into him. John pulled at Peter's hair, and it thrilled him as he felt his cock harden and he slammed harder into Rafael. Peter becoming lost with the dual sensation as John worked him and he worked Rafael. Rafael moaned and his seeds released from his cock as his tight hole gripped onto the Peter's cock, making the wolf cum as well. John fucked Peter hard, burying his cock deep on the last thrust and moaning his release.

The men pulled out, all resting on their back, each panting from the exciting event that just took place. Both of the humans had no idea what just happen, and as each as either tried to denied it, they had to admit it was one of the best sex they've ever had.

"Well men that was nice," Peter got up. "I look forward to doing this again."

When Peter was out of eyesight John turned to Rafael. "We never speak of this again to anyone."

"Agreed," Rafael nodded.

**Author's Note:**

**I've always thought that Agent McCall and Sheriff Stilinski would be great to write about. They're both in law enforcement, both are male, their sons are best friends, and if they get together their sons can still be brothers just like if it's Melissa/John. This part is very important for ALL Teen Wolf fans out there. MTV is currently holding the fandom awards and I would very much appreciated it if everyone would spread the word and vote for our favorite show. Teen Wolf has already made it through round one and beat Vampire Dairies and now we need to win round two, so everyone please vote and spread the word.**

**(Spoliers for Teen Wolf: S04E04)**

**Love the episode. Stalia is becoming more and more adorable to me every episode and I guess Scira is growing on me a little. We saw all the new freshmen in this episode. Liam as we know have anger issues, can anyone else say mini-Jackson. Mason was actually cooler then I thought he would be and he was really nice to Lydia. And Garrett with Violet were unexpected, I mean I did not see these two teenagers to be assassins but it was pretty cool. The bad part is that next episode Violet will try to kill the character that Ana Mulvoy-Ten plays and I want to see more of Ana, and hopefully she lives but I doubt it. And one thing I notice is that the characters Scott and Stiles will have finanical problems but I did not expect Lydia to have the same issue, I mean where is Jackson and he's inheritance when you need him. The biggest upset of the episode was that there is still no Danny and I want my Danny! I wait every episode for Keahu's name to pop up but it doesn't. The upside is the funny moments with Scott, Stiles, and Liam along with Sheriff Stilinski just brushing off the supernatural crap. That's all I got so please review.**


	7. Police Station

"Ah fuck," Stiles groans crouching down in his father's office, out of sight. "Bet you didn't predict this Scott."

Scott needed Stiles to get some information from his father's office but without the sheriff's knowledge, so like usual Stiles had to use spare key he had made to get in. He came in throw the back door and no one was in probably patrolling but as he got what he needed Deputy Parrish was on the other side of the door, so now Stiles was stuck. He texted Scott that and his best friend replied that he had a plan to get him out of here.

After ten minutes Stiles sighed knowing that he would probably get caught now with Scott's planning. He thought about just opening the door and coming up with a ridicules story that hopefully Parrish will believe. Stiles rose up to look out the glass on the door and saw that Parrish was talking to none other than Derek. Stiles couldn't believe out of everyone he sent Derek to come rescue him. Parrish had his back to Stiles and for a moment Derek locked eyes with Stiles and gave him a slight nod before leaning forward, locking lips with the deputy.

Stiles was shocked by the action and was kind of distributed, a little turned on, but he had to forget that and get out of here. He tried to the door but it started to squeak so he stopped and he gave Derek a look knowing Parrish would hear. Derek pushed Parrish on one of the desk, still kissing him, and began groping the man, pulling at his uniform.

With Parrish preoccupied, Stiles quickly opens the door walking quietly and swiftly to the door away from the two men, but slyly keeping his eyes on them. And once he was close to the door he saw Parrish push Derek back a little with his hands on the wolf's chest and he turned his head towards Stiles with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" he called out. "And I'm guessing you're the reason this hot guy came in and kissed me."

"What…no…I," Stiles tried to come up with a lie but failed.

"And from the looks of it," Parrish continued. "You were sneaking out of your father's office with a major boner."

Stiles looked down to his crotch and saw that the man was right; he had an undeniable stiff hard on. He thought about running out hoping the man didn't say anything to his father, however Parrish had other things in mind as he walked over to Stiles and placed his hand on the boy's cock, giving it a good squeeze. He kisses the boy and grabs onto Stiles's waist and lifted him with great strength, and Stiles wrapped his legs around Parrish, kissing the man back.

"I'm sure I know what all three of us want," Parrish broke the kiss then glanced at Derek. "And it will relieve us all but it requires all of us getting nude."

Parrish begins stripping out of his clothes with the other two looking at him with lust and desire. After he was fully naked he gestured for Derek to come closer. When he was close enough Parrish placed one hand on Derek's pants and the other on Stiles, unbuttoning both, encouraging them to finish. Parrish couldn't stop the smile on his face, when both boys were nude and he was smashed in between both, with Stiles at his front and Derek at his back. For a moment the only thing the boys felt were wondering hands and hardening cocks.

"I'm going to blow you Stiles," Parrish whispers into the boy's ear, making him shiver in anticipation.

Parrish dropped to his knees and wrapped his hand on Stiles's cock, teasing the cock by mouthing and blowing on it and Stiles gasped when the deputy's lips stretched around leaking cock. Parrish felt Derek's cock rub up and down on his ass cheeks and pushed back wanting his manhood inside him while taking more of Stiles's cock in his mouth. Parrish smiled when Derek dropped to his knees beside him and also started to lick along the teen's manhood and balls. Stiles started breathing heavier and his balls pulled closer to his manhood, he handle both of the men's head as he reached his release. The cum was catch in both men's mouth and they shared a kiss, tasting more of the teen and each other before swallowing the seeds.

"I think it's time to fuck," Derek said turned to Parrish. "Lay down."

Parrish did what Derek said and then Derek placed Stiles over Parrish quickly preparing the teen before he sat down on the deputy's cock. Stiles grabbed underneath Parrish's knees and pulled them forward giving Derek a great view of the man's hole. Derek eased to his knees and placed his cock at the hole, pushing pass the tight muscle. Stiles began a slow ride Parrish's cock, his ass cinched tightly around it while Derek's large manhood pushed in and out of Parrish's hole. Parrish grabbed Stiles's hips and thrust harder when he saw Stiles reach behind him, grab Derek's neck, and pull their lips together while Derek's hands roamed over Stiles's body. Derek reached down and grabbed Stiles's cock, playing with it as he fucked Parrish's ass.

"Harder, Derek." Parrish panted.

Stiles broke the kiss and smiled seductively down at Parrish and put his hands on the man's chest as Parrish's hands explored Stiles's back, his waist, and his hips. Derek's hands also roamed intimately between Parrish's thighs and then the deputy felt that Derek had slipped a finger alongside his cock that was thrusting in and out.

"I'm cumming," Parrish pants feeling his seeds bathed Stiles hole.

Stiles moans from Parrish cock and Derek's hand before he cums as well. Derek pistoled into Parrish harder and growls out with his release.

"Oh god," Stiles moans.

"I can't believe I just did that," Parrish groans and face palms himself. "The sheriff is going to kill me when he finds out. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," Derek said. "Stiles won't say a word."

Stiles nods. "My lips are sealed.

**Author's Note:**

**Deputy Parrish obviously did what he did because he is a supernatural creature of some kind, still don't know yet. Ever since I saw Deputy Parrish I thought that he would have been a great third party for Sterek. So tell me what you think.**


	8. Malia's Dads

Peter waited patiently as the men in white took away Malia in restraints. As the employees of the insane Eichen House put his daughter into the van. He looked and saw Mr. Tate leaning against the door with a pain expression plastered on his face. It was a look any parent would have on their face when the child they thought they lost was being taken away from them again. Peter knew that Tate didn't want Malia to go to the institute but she insisted on it, so the man allowed her to. Since talking to Malia was out of the question, Peter decided that the only way to get close to his daughter would be to get close with her other father. He would wait until later that night to try and get the man to open up to him.

At nightfall, Peter was standing in front of Tate's house and rang the doorbell. Tate opened the door and Peter could tell that the man had been drinking and not just from the reeking smell of the alcohol. He's eyes were dull and the clothes that he wore were tattered. Peter felt sort of sorry for the man but not enough to back off the plan.

"Hello Mr. Tate," Peter held out his hand. "I'm here to talk about Malia."

"What about my daughter?" he asked ignoring Peter's hand. "Do you work at Eichen House?"

"Yes I do," he lied. "I just wanted ask question about _your_ daughter."

"I already do this, over the phone."

"Apparently it not in the record," he replied. "So may I come in?"

Tate sighed before sidestepping out the way, letting Peter enter his house. Tate lead the way to the living room, Peter sat on the couch while Tate sat across in the chair.

"What's your daughter's full name?" Peter asked.

"Malia Shelley Tate," Tate gave the man a questionable look. "Aren't you supposed to write this down or something?"

"Of course," Peter grins. "I have a tape record."

The man nods as Peter pulls the item from his pocket and sat it on the table between them.

"How old is Malia?"

"17."

"What's relationship do you have with Malia?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tate raised an eyebrow. "I'm her father."

"Are you her real father?"

"Of course," Tate growled. "I raised her nine years before…before the accident. And I will continue to take care of her now that she's back in my life."

Peter listened to his heart beat and took note that the man was telling the truth. "I didn't mean anything by it Mr. Tate, I just wanted to know if you were her birth father or not."

"No," Tate replied. "She was adopted."

"Okay," Peter nods. "Let's continue."

Peter asked Tate general question that anyone would need when enter an institute. After he asked all he questions, Peter thought he knew more about he's daughter then before but there is still more to know.

"That seems to be everything," Peter stopped the tape recorder. "Well I'll take my leave."

"I have a question for you," Tate said. "Who are you really?"

"What do you mean Mr. Tate?"

"I know that you don't work for institute, so who are you?"

Peter chuckled. "You're right. What gave me away?"

"I saw that spark in your eyes every time I said something my daughter."

"Our," Peter corrected. "She's our daughter."

"What?"

"I'm her birth father."

"Oh hell," Tate sighed. "This is just what I need. I'm guessing you're going to try to take her away from me now. Well you're going to have to fight me because I will not let go of my little girl again!"

Peter waved him off. "Calm down. I'm not going to take her away; I just wanted to know more about her and possibly be apart of her life."

"She has me and that's enough," Tate retorted.

"She needs more than one parent, especially someone that's so fragile."

Tate eyed the man. "What are you saying?"

"You're not completely stable, I mean look at you, if I was really from the institute I would probably call child protection services. So basically I'm the opposite of you from start to finish."

Tate stepped closer to Peter until they were face to face. "How do I know that's true?"

Peter latched an arm around Tate grinding his body against the other man. Peter growled, "I can show you how strong and stable I can be."

Tate leads Peter into his bedroom, stripped out of his clothing and presented himself on the bed for the former Alpha. Peter growled and climbed up the bed, in between Tate's legs, and mashed his mouth down onto Tate's. Tate moaned in pleasure as they're hard dicks came into contact and wrapped his legs around Peter.

Peter sucked on his fingers and lowered one of his hands to Tate's rear end and pressed a finger to his entrance. Tate moans as Peter added pressure to his hole along with another finger, scissoring the man while hitting his prostate. Tate started riding the wolf's fingers and whined when Peter removed his fingers. Peter positioned his cock at the other man's hole and pushed forward. Peter set a punishing pace, pounding into Tate's ass as hard as he could. Peter twisted his hips and nailed Tate's prostate as the man screamed in pleasure. Tate moans loud as he cums and his hole clenched on Peter's cock, causing the man to cum too.

Tate pants as Peter pulls out of him and collapsed next to the man.

"I still don't want you anywhere near my daughter," Tate said.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"At least not right now," Tate continued. "She isn't ready for that yet."

"Already," Peter replied. "I don't think I'm ready right now either."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, it just totally slipped my mind. I also have to say that I won't be updating next week because I'm going to be away from home and away from my laptop, so sorry guys. Hope you liked Peter and Tate together.**


	9. Track

The Beacon Hills track team had just won their final meet against a rivaling school and it took a toll on all of the players. After the game, Coach told all the players to hit the showers and all went except for the werewolves, along with Stiles and Danny, on the team because they couldn't handle the sexual appeal of all the males on their team. They couldn't even look at a teammate nude without sporting a hard on. Danny suggested they just leave and shower at their own homes but it was rejected mainly because the wolves wanted to mess around before going their separate ways and they wanted to include their human friends as well. It was pretty late when the last member of the team left out the locker room and sweat and musk was fuming from their bodies in need of a good shower.

Danny was the first to quickly strip out of his clothes and walked over to the shower, oblivious of his male friends gawking at his arse.

"Close your mouth boys," Ethan smirked. "That is all mines."

**(Danny/Ethan)**

Danny had his eyes close as the water spread on his head and rolled down his body. He gasped when he felt another hard body press against his back and a hand wrap around his cock. Danny released all control as the hand increased speed until he came on the hand and rests his head on the other's shoulder looking into the eyes of Ethan, who had a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked. "The others are in here."

"So," Ethan replied. "I pretty sure they're enjoying themselves the same way."

**(Isaac/Aiden)**

"You know I don't trust you right?" Isaac stated.

"Yep," Aiden replied.

"Or like you."

"Reciprocated."

Isaac sighed. "But I'm horny and hearing them isn't making it any better, so lets do this."

"Alright," Aiden crossed his arms. "Suck my cock and then I'll fuck you."

Isaac shook his head. "That's not how it works."

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"I have one rule. The person who gets sucks has to get fuck. So if I suck you I also get to fuck you and I'm pretty sure you don't want that. And plus I like getting plowed."

"Fine," Aiden grumbled getting on his knees.

He grabs Isaac's cock and rubs it until it was hard. Once the flesh came to life he placed the cockhead into his mouth and sucked on the mushroom. Isaac moans as the twin boy inched more and more of the cock into the warm cavern. Isaac jumped when Aiden licked the sensitive spot under his cock. Aiden retreated from the cock to breath and began licking all over from the base all the way down to the heavy set balls. Isaac was losing every hated thought he had about Aiden as loads of precum left his slit but his brain stopped functioning when Aiden began deep throating his cock. Isaac latches on to Aiden's hair and pushes his cock farther down the boy's throat before cumming in his mouth.

"Alright," Aide rose. "Time to get fucked."

**(Stiles/Scott)**

"More," Stiles moans. "I can take more Scott."

Scott growls as he inches more and more of his cock into Stiles's hole. He wanted to just let loose and plow into his best friend's arse but he had to keep control so that he wouldn't hurt Stiles but Stiles wasn't making it easy, especially with that mouth of his.

"Scott let go," Stiles said.

"What?" Scott stopped moving.

"Let go," Stiles repeated. "Don't stay in control. Let go and fuck me like you mean it. I want to feel your cock coursing through my body and do it hard and rough so that I can barely walk out of here. I want you to do it and do it now!"

"Fine," Scott growled.

Scott slaps Stiles arse hard, leaving a red hand print and grips roughly onto the human boy's waist and pushed the remainder of his cock into the hole. Scott began pistoling into Stiles, making him moan as he hit the boy's prostate over every time he pushed back in. Stiles could barely hold on as his hands were giving out from the doggy position. Stiles hands began faltering when Scott pulled him up towards his chest and helped Stiles ride on his cock.

"Can we uh…do dirty talking?" Stiles asked.

"Whatever you want," Scott growled and Stiles moans. "You like that? You like when I fuck you this hard? Do you want it harder?"

"Yes!" Stiles wails. "Fuck me harder, it feels so fucking good."

"Say you like my cock in your arse," Scott growled in Stiles's ear.

Stiles rode Scott's cock faster. "I fucking love your cock in my arse. It feels so good and it's so big and feels me completely."

Stiles gasped and cummed without someone touching his cock. His arse clenches tight on Scott's cock making the wolf howl out his own release.

"That was fucking hot," Scott hugged onto Stiles and started to suck hard on his neck.

"Yeah it was," Stiles moans.

"As hot as that was," Isaac walked up to them. "I think it's time for us to go."

"Uh," Stiles groans. "You just want his big cock all to yourself."

Isaac smirks and shrugs, "Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

**I've finally updated after a long time and I do apologize but it's up. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I must say that the Harvest Moon is nearly over. Also please review! It's my birthday and I would love to have as many reviews as possible. It would be a great birthday gift! If you love this story and me, you would review.**


	10. Jackson's Conquest

**(Jackson/Derek)**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Do you mean your loft?" Jackson asked. "Or Beacon Hills?"

Derek growled. "Both."

"I don't know," Jackson shrugs. "It could be the fact that I missed my best friend. Or I just wanted to visit my hometown. Or my old pack. Then again it could just be you."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There's this feeling," Jackson said. "I don't know what it is but I can't get you out of my head. There's like a part of you that seems attached to me. Like a…"

"Like a pull," Derek finished. "It's the bond between an Alpha and his first Beta. You were the first person that I turned so we have a connection unlike others, those only Alphas and their first turned Betas feel. You should probably know that I can feel you too."

"Is it normal that I feel your emotions?"

"Yep."

"Uh," Jackson starts. "Why do you feel so sad all the time?"

Derek shrugs. "Maybe I'm just lonely."

"Oh," Jackson walked closer to Derek and placed his hands on his chest. "Maybe as your first Beta it's my job to make you feel better."

Derek pressed his head against Jackson's, breathing in the scent of soap and cologne that lingered in the air. He gazed into the cool deep blue eyes of Jackson and placed his hands into the back pocket of Jackson's pants and pulled him into a kiss, gripping his ass. Jackson moaned allowing Derek to gain access into his warm mouth. Derek broke the kiss before lifting Jackson to the wall and dominating another kiss. Jackson ran his fingers through Derek's hair, trying to press their bodies as close together as possible.

"We better stop," Derek stopped the kiss but kept Jackson in place. "Unless you want me to fuck you."

"I do," Jackson wraps his legs around Derek's waist, kissing and sucking on his neck. "I do. I do. I do. Please Derek fuck me."

"You asked for it," Derek growls.

Derek carried Jackson into his bedroom and tosses the teen on the bed. Jackson licks his plump juicy lips seductively, staring Derek down.

"Do you want it soft or hard?" Derek asked.

"Make it rough!" Jackson growled which results in Derek pouncing on him.

Derek quickly tore off Jackson's shirt and then pants which in turn had Jackson to do the same thing.

"That was my favorite shirt," Jackson snarls.

"You wanted it rough," Derek replied pushing him on his back. "Now it ready for my cock."

"Do you want lube?" Jackson asked.

"Rough remember."

Derek saw Jackson's eyes sparkle with anticipation and turns him doggy style. He laps his tongue repeatedly at the clenching hole, getting as deep as possible to taste more of Jackson. Derek sucked on the hole before rising to his knees, while gripping Jackson's waist and plunges his cock into the teen. Derek pushed his complete length into his Beta, not giving him any mercy as the hole clenches like a vice grip on his member. Each thrust cause Jackson to moan especially when Derek starts pistoling at his prostate. Jackson fell to his forearms as his hand his making its way to his throbbing member but Derek swaps his hand away.

"Don't touch yourself," Derek nips at his ear. "I only want you to cum from feeling me. My cock will be the one that makes you cum and nothing else. Understand?"

"Yes," Jackson pants and stares at his red leaking member.

"Your ass is so fucking tight," Derek growls. "I can fuck you for hours and hours without getting bored."

Jackson's cock pulsed at the thought which sent him over the edge as he came all over the bed while Derek milked out his own release. Derek got off the bed demanding that Jackson stay in place as he got something. When Derek returned he inserted a butt plug into Jackson's hole.

"I want you to keep my cum inside you," Derek demands. "That why you and everyone else will know that I've marked you."

**(Scott/Jackson)**

Scott was running in the woods to clear his head of everything that has been happening over the last couple of months. It seems that nothing will ever be remotely normal as long as he was a part of the supernatural world but the worse, at least in Scott's opinion, was the Harvest Moon. Wolves have no control over themselves and every move they make at the time being is reckless and irrational and mostly lustful. Scott kept running and just tried to enjoy the free time he had now until someone tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell Jackson!" Scott groans as his old rival kept him pinned to the ground. "Get off me and why do you smell like Derek?"

"You're too tempting," Jackson responds. "Fuck. Me."

"Okay," Scott's junk pulsed under his clothed area. "I'll just remove my clothes…"

"No," Jackson shook his head. "Take too long and I need it now."

Jackson unbuttoned Scott's pants and unzipped them as the harden member sprung out. Jackson quickly lowered his shorts and took out the butt plug that Derek gave him earlier. Scott stiffed the air when the substance of Derek's cum flowed through his nostrils.

"I guess that's why you smell like Derek."

"Stop talking McCall, it's turning me off a little."

Jackson lowered himself fully onto Scott's length and then rose up before plowing it back into his hole. Scott grips the other's hips, guiding him as Jackson rode his cock over and over again.

"You know Derek's cum makes great lube," Scott said.

"Fuck off McCall."

"While if you haven't noticed Whittemore, I am fucking you," Scott smirks. "Matter of fact I'm pretty sure that I'm one of many that have fucked you. Am I right? Jackson I'm positive that you would bend over for any one that ask, even Stiles. And here I thought that you would be nothing but a power top but you ended up only begging for more cock."

"Fuck you," Jackson growled angrily but kept bouncing on the member.

"That's it," Scott snarled.

Scott pushed Jackson on his back so that he was on top and plunged into his rival, pistoling nonstop fast into the willing hole, making Jackson moan with each thrust. Scott thought that Jackson would become hoarse as he moaned loud and very often while made Scott want to thrust in even harder.

"Say my name," Scott growls.

"McCall," Jackson groans.

"Wrong," Scott nips at his neck keeping the rhythm. "Say my name."

"McCall," Jackson repeated in moans.

"Say my fucking name!" Scott's teeth lengthen and he bites into Jackson's shoulders.

"Scott!" Jackson cries as his release was met.

"Right," Scott smiles as he cums inside of Jackson, his essence mixing with Derek's. Scott tenderly places a soft kiss on Jackson's lips. "I'm Scott, not McCall. And you're Jackson."

Jackson stunned only nods.

"Say it with me," Scott encourages. "Scott and Jackson. Scott and Jackson."

"Scott and Jackson," Jackson mumbles as he looked into Scott's eyes.

Scott thought he saw a sparkle in Jackson's eyes but it vanished once he pulled out of Jackson and replaced it with the butt plug.

"Are you busy later?" Scott asked.

Jackson shook his head.

"How about you stay over tonight," Scott offered. "I'm pretty sure you're tired of Danny and Ethan."

"Okay," Jackson grabs Scott's hand as they got up and fixed themselves before heading to Scott's house.

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's been I while but the update is here! I finally posted a Scackson scene which many of you have wanted for a while now along with a Jerek scene. Scackson and Jerek of two of my favorite pairings with Jackson so I thought why not put them together. Maybe I should have did Jaiden too but decided since I did it once not to do it again. You guys should really thank 'lonewolfs' who pm me about the update a couple of days again and I was determined to get it done for you guys. So here it is and please review.**


	11. Am I Attractive

"I can't believe we're doing these," Stiles groans, avoiding looking at the other male.

"Well I'm not complaining," Danny replied shedding the last of his clothes. "And you shouldn't either since you wanted it for years."

Stiles whined. "No I didn't."

"Sure," Danny rolled his eyes.

"The only thing I wanted to know if I'm attractive to gay guys which you never answered by the way."

Danny chuckled before nodding. "Yes you are attractive to gay guys especially since you grew out your hair."

"Really?" Stiles runs his hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly.

"Really, now let's get started."

Danny walks to Stiles until they are only centimeters apart where their breaths were mixing into one, in nothing but their birthday suits. Danny could smell the scent of cheap cologne and oranges radiating from Stiles while the other could smell the Armani and Axe from him. Stiles was nervous even though he has been in this same predicament a lot lately but this was Danny, someone way more experience that would probably make him crumble from one touch.

Danny placed his hands on Stiles waist pulling him closer to close the distance between them. Stiles's cock jerk in anticipation when his member connected with Danny's. He felt the tan male's hand wrap around his cock and started a session of a nice handjob. Stiles was becoming lost in lust and wraps his arms around Danny's neck, pulling him into a lustful kiss.

Hands travel down to cup Stiles's ass and lift him so that he could wrap his legs around Danny's waist while maintaining the kiss. Stiles wanted more of the Hawaiian, grinding his cock against the other's stomach that was now speck with precum.

"I'm going to fuck you all night," Danny said. "And do you know why?"

"No," Stiles shook his head and felt Danny's cock at his entrance.

"Because you are attractive," Danny pushed his cock passed the tight muscle rings and begins fucking Stiles on the wall.

"That's fucking hot," Aiden growls looking at the monitor.

"Fuck yeah," Isaac agreed.

Ethan grins. "My boyfriend is the best sex partner there is."

"They're making me horny as fuck," Jackson said. "And the full moon his raising."

"Let's get started boys," Derek spoke. "Who am I fucking first?"

"Me," Scott answered. "I can't believe we can't join them though."

"We don't want them to get hurt," Derek replied. "We are extra feral and horny during the day the Harvest Moon and full moon correspond but you have to love the good effects of the red full moon."

"Like getting the two humans to fuck," Isaac said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Now can one of you suck me off?"

**Author's Note:**

**There is only one chapter left and I plan on posting it tomorrow so review to make sure that that happens.**


	12. Friends with Benefits

"I'm so glad that this is the last day of the harvest moon," Scott groans.

"Yeah," Isaac snuggles into Scott's side. "The effects are so bizarre but there was a positive out of it all.

"You mean all the sex?" Stiles glanced at the tall wolf from the other side of Scott, both giving the wolf a surprise expression.

"You guys have to admit that it has brought of all closer and who knew that anal sex was so much fun and the thrill of the prostate."

"I guess you're right," Scott said and Stiles nods. "Speaking of which, we should probably head to Derek lodge where the others are waiting for our last night together."

Stiles groans, "At least my ass can start healing after today. You guys libido is so high I was fucked nearly twenty-four seven."

"Who said it had to stop," Isaac smirks.

"Where the hell are they?" Jackson growls. "I'm horny as fuck."

"Aren't we all," Aiden smirked.

Derek held up his phone. "They said they'll be here in a few."

"While until then why don't I start by sucking you guys off," Danny spoke.

"Are you sure you can take on four large cocks' babe?" Ethan asked.

Danny shrugs. "If you haven't noticed babe, I was born to suck cocks."

Aiden walked over to Danny unzipped his pants down and released his cock. "If you're done talking we can put that mouth of yours to good use."

"Whatever you say," Danny wraps his hand around the member, giving it a good squeeze and stroke before placing the appendage into his mouth. Danny licks around the base and trails back to the mushroom head tasting all of Aiden's goodness. He was fascinated to find out that Ethan and Aiden were even identical in penis size both measured at about ten inches with heavy set balls which always made him extra horny.

"Don't hog his pretty mouth," Derek moved next to Aiden with his member near Danny's mouth and the Hawaiian boy quickly pulled off of Aiden's cock to tend to Derek's. Derek moans when he fills the wet cavern pleasure his cock. Danny begins alternating between the two harden members trying to please both with the same amount of attention.

"With the status of best friend I believe I deserve more mouth play then those two," Jackson complained stroking his cock.

"Well I'm his boyfriend," Ethan countered also stroking his cock. "I rank higher then you all."

"Hush boys," Danny pulled away from the cocks in front of him. "I can please all four of you and remember I have no gag reflex."

Aiden moans. "Fuck that's hot."

Danny moves over to suck on his boyfriends' member while wrapping his hands around Derek's and Aiden's. He begins to care for Ethan's and Jackson's cocks with his mouth while caring for the others with his hands.

"Danny you are so fucking talented," Jackson compliments as all his cock slides through his best friends' mouth.

"Well, well, well," a voice said when the door opened and all except Danny turned to see Isaac and the others at the door. "Looks like they started the gangbang without us."

"Don't worry pup," Aiden growls. "We'll be gangbanging on your ass next."

Even though Isaac still didn't completely trust the twins, especially Aiden, his cock swelled at the idea of everyone getting a hold of his hole.

"Your cock isn't all that," Isaac replied.

"Oh yeah," Aiden challenged. "I bet both my brother and I can make you moan in seconds with our amazing cocks.

"You're on," Isaac begins to strip out of all his clothes as well as everyone else in the room.

"I'll take the back and you take the front," Aiden told Ethan who nods in responds.

Aiden got behind Isaac placing his hands on the betas' shoulders, pushing him down on his knees in front of Ethan's harden crotch. Isaac gulped thinking that there was no way he could take all of the cock from either end but it turned him on more to even try. Isaac quickly latched his mouth on the older twins' cock which made Ethan feel as if he was trying to suck his very essence out of him. Isaac quickly forgot about everything else and hums around the cock but was brought back into reality when he felt something, likely Aiden's tongue, lick his asshole. Isaac moans on Ethan's cock and even tried to take more of it in his mouth. When the tongued stopped lapping at his hole, Isaac felt the pressure of fingers circling the tight muscle and then push through. Aiden quickly stretched Isaac watching the pink puckered hole quench in excitement. Aiden grips the wolf's hips and thrust hard and fast with his cock into the hole. Isaac groans in both pain and pleasure with happy flutter of filling full and there was something amazing about being fucked my twins.

"He's leaking all over the place Aiden," Ethan chuckles.

"Yeah he is," Aiden saw a pool of cum on the floor under Isaac's cock. "I bet he'll cum way before we do."

Isaac refused to let them all control over him and was going to prove them both wrong by making them cum before he did. He sucked harder on Ethan's cock, willing his throat to relax and take it down his throat while as clenching his hole in a vise grip around Aiden's cock, making both twins moan. Isaac kept up the same routine also trying to keep his orgasm at bay but soon his goal was achieved as he felt both twins fill him from both ends. Aiden kept him locked in placed as he released his seeds while he pulled off of Ethan's cock because his cum was too overwhelming and started to choke him. Once the twins were done Isaac smirked at them both.

"And you released before me," Isaac glanced at his still hard cock. "Now I want you both to finish me off."

Both twins looked at each other before shrugging, got on their knees and went down on Isaac's cock, one at his balls and the other on his member. As quick as it started it ended with Isaac cumming on both of their faces, hair, and chest.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked Scott, who was bouncing on his cock.

"Yeah," Scott grunts. "And even if it doesn't go as plan I'll heal from it."

Jackson walked behind Scott, stopping him on Derek's prick and pushing him forward a little. "If I didn't know any better Scott I'll say you're becoming a little cock slut."

"Shut up Jackson and just do it."

Jackson aims his cock at Scott's hole, which was already occupied with Derek's member. Scott didn't know what overcame him to do this but ever since he did the whole anal sex thing there was an overwhelming feeling to try double penetration. It would have been a lot less nerve wrecking for him if he didn't choose the two biggest cocks to enter his ass.

Scott tried to relax as he felt Jackson's cockhead press in his hole against Derek's cock. Derek grips the back of Scott's neck and pulled him into a welcoming kiss to calm the wolf down. As the kiss continues Scott moans in pain when he feels inch by inch of Jackson entering him. He wanted badly to scream for the boy to pull out but another part of him, a kinky part, told him to just get pass the pain and the pleasure would soon take over. Once Jackson was bottomed out in Scott, he moans at the tight encase of Scott's hole as well as Derek's cock pulsing against his.

"Fuck," Scott grunts as he placed his head in Derek's neck.

Jackson pulls out until only the head was in and pushed back into Scott. He continued the rhythm for a while until Scott got use to the motions then Derek also began to thrust into the teen. Scott moans in pain and pleasure as he felt to two move in sync, when Jackson pulled out Derek pushed in and vice versa. The action was quickly sending Scott over the edge as he was leaking precum all over Derek and himself.

"Oh god," Scott repeated over and over again feeling his orgasm build up.

"Fuck your hole feels so good," Jackson thrust in harder.

Derek grips ahold of Scott's ass cheeks giving them a hard squeeze. "He's right you have one of the best ass in the world and it does wonders."

Scott came all over Derek at hearing the words of admiration from both guys and it was one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had. The guys felt Scott's hole clench tightly around their cocks and in result ended with both of them milking their seeds out into Scott.

"Damn that was intense," Stiles said as he was getting fucked by Danny.

"And hot," Danny informed. "Very hot."

Hours and hours of sex until midnight struck and the harvest moon was nothing more than a regular moon in the sky. All of the boys were exhausted and covered in nothing but sweat and cum all with sore muscles and used holes. They were all piled together on the floor, lying in all direction but in so close ranges that they were all basically on top of each other.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Stiles groans.

"Fuck that," Jackson says. "We can continue."

"He's right," Ethan replied.

"We can be fuck buddies," Isaac chimed in.

"No," Scott replied. "Just friends…with benefits."

"Not to lose our high but what about you guys girlfriends?" Danny asked.

Aiden face palmed. "I totally forgot about them."

"All the relationships can stay the same," Derek answered. "And we tell no one but we'll do this once, maybe twice a month."

All the guys agreed.

**Author's Note:**

**I know many of you wanted an orgy chapter and you got one. It was originally going to be just a Stiles/Scott/Isaac chapter but I just it was better to do all the characters. I really hoped that you guys enjoyed the story. I can't believe it's over and I finished a week earlier then I initially planned so I'm proud of myself. I would like to thank everyone that has ever read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story and it means the world to me that people care about what I write. I'm not sure when exactly I'm going to post another story, maybe at the end of the year or the beginning of next year but I will continue writing stories. I already have so many stories and plots on my mind, you can see them on my profile, but I can't just do it because for now I have to focus on school, both high school and college. I have to start senior year strong and focus on applying to colleges and getting class rings etc. Remember though, just because I'm on a break from writing doesn't mean I am gone and will hopefully be back soon, if possible maybe in November or December. If you guys ever want to talk or know my status I'm just a PM away, all you have to do is write and click. Thanks again and I love you all. **


End file.
